Los celos son el peor aliado
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Scroop se ha dado cuenta de que su capitán se ha enamorado de su grumete, incluso antes que el propio Silver. No pierde la oportunidad de aprovechar esa debilidad a su favor, haciendo que el resto del barco también se de cuenta, en la peor de las escenas. (*Light* Silver/Jim) Yaoi.


**— LOS CELOS SON EL PEOR ALIADO —**

* * *

Solo era un día más de travesía en el Legacy.

La Capitana Amelía se encontraba en su puesto tras el timón, mirando altiva hacía el horizonte. El Sr. Arrow era quien, a su lado, vigilaba a todos los marinos a sus píes, entre los que se encontraba Jim, limpiando con un trapo un gran manchón de comida (no hacía falta ni preguntar como sucedió, malditos marinos asquerosos) y, por el ceño fruncido que lucía, era obvio que la mancha no estaba por la labor de irse fácil.

Sin embargo, no era esa lo que realmente llamaba la atención, si no el hecho de que prácticamente toda la tripulación del barco le echase miradas por el rabillo del ojo. Unas nada agradables, y por cada momento que pasaba, más parecían acercarse, pero claro, Jim de eso no se daba cuenta, oh, no, Jim estaba demasiado ocupado con su mancha. Por si acaso, lo repetiré: malditos marinos asquerosos. Eso siempre había sido cosa de todos los días. Desde que se subieron al barco, para ellos la Capitana, el Sr. Arrow, Delbert y Jim eran el enemigo, sin embargo, el chico tenía el mapa. Por lo cual él era, tal y como Silver les recalcaba, sagrado, no se le tocaba un solo pelo. Todos los piratas encubiertos encontraban eso normal, nesetivan al chico, era la pieza final maestra de su plan de encontrar el Botín de los Mil Mundos, sin embargo, Scroop, como no, siempre tenía que ser Scroop con sus ojos de cruz, quien tenía una idea bastante diferente sobre la razón por la que el capitán quería al chico de una pieza.

Una que no les sonaba nada bien a los piratas. Entre apoyos y contras a la opinión de Scroop, sucedió la pelea de la noche anterior en el comedor donde tomaban todos, a excepción de la Capitana, Arrow y el doctor, quienes tomaban en el camarote de la primera y conversaban sobre sus planes para esa aventura, y de Silver y su grumete, como no, siempre teniendo que ir donde el cocinero iba, quienes tomaban en la propia cocina, tenían allí algunas de sus más amenas conversaciones, que durante todo ese tiempo tanto les habían servido para afianzar su relación, aunque ni cuenta se hubieran dado, pero Scroop sí.

Resulta resultó que el mismo alíen rojizo esperó a que su capitán se durmiera para asestar el golpe, sembrar la duda en la tripulación. Silver... ¿enamorado o no de ese grumete rarito? En algún punto de la "conversación", el "debate" se volvió una titánica pelea de comida sobrante, que hasta había volado hacía la cubierta.

Mentalmente, Jim se acordó de las madres de todos al amanecer siguiente, cuando se encontró el estropicio tan difícil de sacar y Silver no dudo en ordenarle limpiarlo. Y ahí seguía, demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de lo que se cocía a su alrededor, tal y como Silver le había querido desde el principio, pero que está vez podría ir en contra de sus planes la ignorancia del joven.

Arrow, sin embargo, si se percató del cerco de alienígenas que se había formado alrededor del grumete, con aire amenazante y no quitaba la vista de ellos. No por nada la capitana Amelía no se fiaba de ellos, y Amelía _siempre_ tenía la razón.

Sin embargo, un grito quebró los esquemas de aquella escena llena de tensión.

— ¡Doctor, bajese de ahí inmediatamente! —fue el grito dado por la capitana, y en seguida todos los presentes giraron alarmados sus cabezas, hasta toparse con Delbert, agarrado desesperadamente a uno de los mástiles del barco.

Se había subido ahí para tomar una foto de una criatura espacial de lo más exuberante, cerca de la que habían pasado... habiéndose olvidado de su miedo a las alturas.

— ¡La advertencia me llegó un poco tarde, mi capitana! —gritó el hombre, muerto de miedo, mientras que, bajo él, Jim sentía tal vergüenza ajena que no podía con ella.

En el momento en que la gata saltaba de vela en vela hacía el hombre, mostrando de nuevo sus grandes habilidades, el joven grumete se obligó a apartar la vista como si nada estuviera pasando. Hastiado, tiró el trapo y le agradeció a Morph, cuando el pequeño ser rosado se convirtió en espátula y pudo arrancar por fin el maldito pegote con él.

Ni cuenta se había dado de que la contracción de sus músculos por el esfuerzo y los pequeños jadeos que soltó para recuperarse (y vanagloriarse) de haber por fin quitado toda la maldita suciedad, hizo que las miradas asesinas de más de la mitad se tornaran deseosas. Mierda si el chico no era guapo y maldita fuera si en varias semanas no habían tenido un buen encuentro con una mujer escoba que les quitase la necesidad. Si realmente el capitán bebía los vientos por él, le entenderían, pero realmente esperaban que no fuera así, porque si no el ciborg les arrancaría el cuello, nada más imaginarse los pensamientos lascivos que pasaban por sus mentes para con el grumetillo.

— Voy a caerme, voy a caerme, voy a caerme —repetia el cánido, blanco como la cera, entre los brazos de la capitana.

— Doctor, ya está de vuelta en la cubierta, puede abrir los ojos —le dijo Amelía, tratando de estar tranquila ante la estupidez del hombre que la contrató.

— ¿A-a-ah, sí? —atinó a decir, con un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

Jim solo rodó los ojos, tomó al Sr. Cubo y a la Sra. Fregona y subió hacía la zona del timón, ahora desierta, haciéndo creer que quería limpiarla, pero solo deseaba alejarse de la escena que Delbert estaba montando.

El Doctor continuaba nervioso, así que Amelía decidió llevárselo a su camarote, para que se tomará un té relajante. Arrow la siguió como buen perrito faldero que era y dejó a la tripulación sola. Con su buen oído, Scroop pudo escuchar perfectamente bien el sonido de las pisadas del cocinero, subiendo las escaleras desde su puesto de trabajo hasta la cubierta, seguramente quería comprobar que tal le iba a su grumete. Podría aprovecharlo.

— Ahora vais a ver que lo que digo es cierto —les dijo a la tripulación y, sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió al joven por la espalda.

Un estruendoso golpe de una de sus pinzas contra el cubo hizo a Jim pegar un pequeño salto de sorpresa en su sitio y le obligó a darse la vuelta, sus ojos azules se dilataron sorprendidos por ver a Scroop tras de sí.

— ¡Hey, ojitos picarones! —exclamó, sabiendo perfectamente que ese mote ponía al alienígena rojo de los nervios. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Scroop se estaba acercando de más a él, ni que varios ojos los observaban a ambos muy de cerca, sobretodo cierto ojo de ciborg— ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

Scroop abrió su boca de insecto para responder a la obvia provocación del joven humano, quien le había hablado con segundas, como siempre, pero se tuvo que ahorrar el esfuerzo. Pues, más pronto que tarde, la mano mecánica del cocinero tomó con demasiada fuerza, de forma posesiva, el brazo del joven humano y lo arrastro hacía sí.

— ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado, Silver? ¡Me haces daño! —se quejó el joven.

Ante eso, el hombre aflojó su agarre, pero sólo un poco, mientras no respondió y arrastró al chico hacía la cocina, visiblemente enfadado.

— Entra —le ordenó de forma gutural.

Pero no fue necesario que el grumete le obedeciera, pues el mismo se encargó de lanzarlo hacía dentro de la estancia sin ninguna delicadeza y cerró la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

Ninguno de los piratas perdió tiempo en pegar la oreja a la misma, al menos todos los que pudieron, mientras que Scroop mostró una mueca desagradable de victoria.

— Espero que tengas una buena explicación para eso, _James_.

Jim le devolvió la mirada molesta al cocinero, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido. No solo era la primera vez que el hombre no le llamaba "Jimbo", si no que aun por encima había dicho su nombre completo de una forma que daba miedo.

— ¿Explicación a qué? —cuestionó el chico mientras se sobaba el brazo. Joder, que eso había dolido.

El ciborg explotó ante, lo que él creía en esos momentos, la insolencia del joven.

— ¡Estabas zorreando claramente! —exclamó.

A lo que Jim se sonrojó hasta la médula. ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Perdona? —cuestionó, totalmente confundido y avergonzado.

Es que, ¿qué?

— Ahora no te hagas, que lo he visto bien —el ciborg le seguía mirando totalmente molesto y con la voz cargada de unos celos que no podía controlar—. Ahora mismo, le estabas haciendo ojitos a Scroop.

Jim sintió como la bilis se le subía hasta la garganta, queriendo vomitar. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

— ¡Yo no zorreo! —exclamó, herido en su orgullo— ¡Y mucho menos a alguien tan horrendo como él!

Silver entrecerró los ojos.

— Ya, claro, me quedó muy claro —exclamó, para luego imitar a Jim momentos antes, poniendo ojitos de chica enamorada— "¡Hey, ojitos picarones! ¿Se te ha perdido algo?"

Al joven se le calló la barbilla al suelo, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. No se había dado cuenta de _cuan mal_ sonaban sus palabras, si se pensaba en ellas de _la otra manera._

— C-creeme que eso no...

— ¡Excusas a mi no, chico! —rugió el ciborg mientras se abalanzaba sobre el joven, apretándole sobre sus brazos, zarandeándole un tanto y...

... Y al ver el rostro asustado que mostró el joven humano al verle enfurecer de esa manera, se obligó a recordarse que no debía actuar como el rudo capitán Silver delante de Jim, si no quería ver su tapadera descubierta. Sin embargo, no fue en su tapadera en lo que pensó, cuando su corazón dio un estrujó al ver como los ojos azulados del chico se iban pareciendo cada vez más al mar embravecido, pues estaba reteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con salir, mientras el labio inferior de temblaba.

Comprendió demasiado tarde que se había sobrepasado. Lentamente, soltó al chico. ¿Qué le había pasado? Su mente se había nublado momentáneamente al ver como el chico coqueteaba (o al menos, lo que él pensó que era un coqueteo) a Scroop y los celos le habían nublado, pero ¿por qué? Él no era nadie para meterse en los intereses románticos del chico, siempre y cuando no perjudicasen su búsqueda del tesoro.

— Jimbo...

Al nombramiento de su mote, el chico reaccionó mandándole una patada que dolió los mil demonios a su pierna buena. Silver gritó del dolor, pero no fue suficiente para hacer que Jim se retractase de lo hecho.

— ¡Eres exactamente igual que los otros! —exclamó rabioso, mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacía la puerta— Hazme un favor, ¡mete tu asquerosa cabeza en tus cazerolas y dejame vivir!

Para cuando abrió la puerta, las escaleras ya estaban desiertas. Los piratas habían sido suficientemente rápidos como para no ser notados.

— ¡Jimbo! —rugió Silver mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero el joven ni se amedrentó ni se dio la vuelta— ¿A dónde demonios vas?

— ¡Con el doctor! ¡Me he enfadado, no quiero ver tu tripa gorda!

Y con eso desapareció. Y de repente el enorme R.L.S Legacy era demasiado enano, comparado con la distancia que Jim quería mantener con el cocinero en esos momentos.

— Mierda... —susurró Silver.

Su maldito arrebató podría joder toda su tela de araña. ¿Qué tal si a Jim no se le bajaban los humos pronto? Adiós mapa. Adiós oro. Adiós... ¿Jim? ¿Y el chico a él que le importaba? Él tan solo quería el mapa de Billy Bones, entonces el humano dejaría de ser de utilidad y para él como si se caía por la borda después de eso... o eso era de lo que se pretendía autoconvencer.

— ¿He metido mucho la pata, Morphy?

Para su sorpresa, el ser rosado le bufó con enfado y luego se dirigió hacia donde había ido Jim. Él también estaba muy molesto con él.

— ¡Por el pelo de un muerto! —maldijo mientras golpeó fuertemente la mesa, casi partiéndola en dos.

Mientras, los "marinos" estaban con su boca abierta por la escena que acababan de presenciar, que a todas luces se les hacía la pelea de una pareja. Scroop sonrió con malicia.

— Ya os lo dije.


End file.
